Lemme Hear You Sing
by Pocky Stix
Summary: Kyo learns one snowy night that there's a first time for everything, and Tohru wasn't in as deep a sleep as he thought she was...


I know it's not Christmas nemore, but I never gave you guys a gift so here it is: a little Christmas ficlet for all my Kyoru friends!

**One snowy night…**

Tohru stumbled lazily up the steps of Shigure's house. It was 11 and the temperature was dropping fast. _So tired…_she thought. _I can't believe I had to work on Christmas Eve. But it was worth it. _She smiled looking at the bag she was holding. _I just need to get these wrapped._

Shuffling up the stairs she eyed everyone's bedroom doors. _They must be sound asleep, and thank goodness too. _But then she noticed that a certain orange-headed boy's door was still open. "Huh?" Tohru thought aloud to herself. Kyo was never the type to leave his door open. In fact, he always locked his before going to sleep.

Tiptoeing to his room, she found her assumptions were correct. Kyo was not in his room. _Probably on the roof again. But I have to get these wrapped as soon as possible. _

Deciding he would probably come down on his own anyway, she went to her room and began her short task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay let's see…" Kyo muttered to himself. In nothing but a plain shirt and some shorts, he went through his presents, there was a wallet for Shigure, the new gardening book that came out for Yuki and…Kyo fingered the little blue velvet box in his pocket. _Tohru's gift…_ He really hoped she would like it. He had been saving up a long time so he could buy it.

Gathering up the other two, he climbed as quietly as he could down the ladder and into Yuki's room first. _Damn rat doesn't deserve it, but it's Christmas. And…Tohru would want me to do this, I know she would. _Kyo's frown melted.

_I guess as another gift to her, I'll put up with him…_

XXXXXXXXXX

After a struggle in Shigure's messy room he finally got to Tohru's. Kyo smiled softly, seeing her sleeping peacefully under her pink covers in her yellow flannel pajamas. Quietly, he tiptoed toward her bedside.

_Lucky for me she's a sound sleeper. _He thought, not tiptoeing as lightly as he had done with Yuki. It was hard to be that stealthy, even for him.

Upon finally reaching her desk, he felt for the little wrapped box in his pocket. Taking one last look at his angel, he turned to leave as quietly as he had come.

"Kyo…?"

He flinched. _Damn…how did she hear me!_

"Tohru, were you up this whole time?" Kyo asked turning around. Tohru yawned softly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "this answer your question?" she half-joked. Kyo let out a very small snicker. She looked pretty cute when she was half asleep with her hair slightly frizzed.

"So…what exactly did you come to my room for at this hour?" Kyo was silent at first, but then sat on the bed next to her and put a hand on each side of her head. _Damn her hair feels good. _

"Eh…Kyo?" Slowly, he motioned her so that she could see her desk. The blue box was still there, right where he left it. "Over there."

Hey squinted blue eyes suddenly grew wider when she saw the gift. "Kyo…you got that for me?"

"What you think it walked all the way here to give itself to you? Of course I did!"

"Kyo…" Tohru grabbed his hands. "Thank you so much…I'll never forget this and I'll always treasure it!" Flustered, he removed one of his hands and scratched the back of his head, "H-Hey don't get all teary-eyed on me it's no big deal. I got everyone a gift-"

"Yes it is! You must have gone through a lot of trouble to—you got everyone a gift? Even Yuki?"

"Yeah I got that damn Yuki a gift and he sure as hell don't deserve it! But…it's Christmas tomorrow so hell it ain't like I had a choice. And…you always wanted us to try and get along."

"Oh Kyo!" Tohru squealed softly, letting happy tears fall, "These are the best gifts anyone has ever given me!" She motioned also to the little one she now had cupped in her hands. Kyo made a somewhat hesitant move and covered her hand with his. "Don't open that just yet. I'll let you know when the time is right."

"Okay," she said smiling, and placed it back on her desk. "So…did you sneak into Shigure's and Yuki's rooms too?"

"Yeah, I was kinda playing Santa tonight. I figured my catlike stealth should be put to good use for once. It worked too, not even Yuki heard me go in. But you…" Kyo ruffled her hair playfully, earning a small 'eep!' and a laugh from her, "who I thought was gonna be the easiest of all, ended up being the one to catch me."

"Easy?"

"Tohru, you sleep like a rock!"

"Oh…"

Kyo unexpectedly lifted her chin up. "Oh don't worry about it, it's not a bad thing that you caught me. Just odd is all."

"Odd?"

"Nevermind. Hey, look." Kyo suddenly pointed outside. Tohru turned her head towards the window, and to her delight saw snowflakes beginning to fall. First a few, then more.

"Oh, it's snowing!" Tohru jumped up and went to the window. "It's so beautiful."

_Not like you though. _Kyo thought. "Kyo, come look!" He shook his head, "I'm comin'." He went beside her, trying to get as close as possible so that their shoulders were slightly touching. "Isn't it relaxing to watch the snow fall?"

"It's okay I guess."

"When I was with my mother," Tohru began, turning her head slightly to look at him, "we would often watch the snow together, and she would sing with her face so close that her breath tickled my ear, this song about the snow, and I would sing along. I don't really remember how it goes but it had a catchy tune to it."

Kyo was silent for a moment as she reverted her gaze to the window once more, but then smiled softly and leaned over her so that she could just barely feeling his breath on her ear, and slowly, quietly, started to sing.

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful. But the fire is so delightful. And since we no place to go…let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" _Tohru gaped at him, her eyes sparkling and show clear signs of joy. "That's it Kyo, that's the one!" He smiled, turning to grab an old pillow.

"How did you know?"

Fluffing up the pillow he was holding and going back to sit on the bed, leaving her still standing near the window, he smiled a real smile for the first time in months. "I just knew," he said, and they both looked out the window again as he continued.

"It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I've bought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low…"

He bopped her lightly with the pillow but enough to let some feathers loose, "Take it, Tohru!"

"Ehhh!" She asked, quite confused, "the pillow?"

"Haha no!" Kyo laughed, but tossed her one too, "the song, finish up the last part!"

"Oh uhm…let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

"That a girl," Kyo cheered sending more feathers flying, Tohru joined in, the both of them playing in the feathers as if outside the real now.

"When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm. But if you'll really hold me tight…" boy did he want to hold her tight, "all the way home I'll be warm! The fire is slowly dying, and my dear we're still goodbying. But as long as you love me so…" He waved a hand in her direction, "lemme hear it!"

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" She finished, the both of them flopping down on their backs on the now white fluff-covered carpet of her bedroom floor.

"Thank you Kyo," Tohru finally said after they took a moment to catch their breath. "This was been one of the greatest nights of my life."

"Mine too," he replied rolling over on his side to look at her. Grinning, Tohru looked to the ceiling and began moving her arms and legs back and forth.

"What're you doing?"

"Making snow angels—er, feather angels," Tohru corrected herself with a slight giggle, "Wanna make one too? There's room." Kyo smiled and shook his head. "Nah. No need, I got a real one."

Tohru sat up, "Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah," Kyo replied back, getting up and walking to her desk. "Do you know who it is Kyo?" Tohru asked in a tone that made her sound like a little kid listening to a bedtime story. It made her seem even more adorable to him.

"Yup," he answered, coming back and sitting next to her. "I know exactly who she is."

"She?" Tohru repeated. "Do you…mind telling me who she is? It's okay if you'd rather not tell me." Kyo decided this was as good a time as any, and made a very daring move, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Why don't you find out," Kyo suggested, handing her the little blue box once again. "Open it now."

Gingerly taking the box from his hand, she undid the ribbon and opened it. She gasped as she laid her eyes on what was inside. It was a ring made of 3 platinum bands wound together that joined as one in the back with a trinity cut sapphire on it.

"How…I don't deserve this!" she gasped.

"Idiot, of course you do," he retorted gently, stroking her cheek. "See, the stone even matches your eyes."

"Oh Kyo…" Tohru cried softly, shedding yet more tears of joy, "thank you…I don't know what to say." Kyo removed the ring from the box and placed it in her hands, closing them. "You don't have to."

Tohru couldn't believe what was happening to her. She knew she loved Kyo; she had for a long time. But she couldn't believe this. She didn't deserve Kyo did she? He doesn't love her like she loves him right?

Kyo could see there was a question in her eyes, but he wouldn't know what it really was just yet. But right now, he was sure of what it was. He sat cross-legged in front of her, once again placing his hands on hers. "You're probably wondering how this is supposed to answer your question about who my angel is, aren't you?"

"Well…yes, I'm sorry but also-"

"You'll see in a minute. Look on the inside of the ring."

She did as she was told and looked. There, where the three bands joined, were the words '_My Angel_' cut in the band. Her eyes went wide.

"That's right," Kyo suddenly interrupted, cupping her face with both his hands, "**_you_** are my angel. And you're the most important person in the world to me."

Kyo was nervous, that much was certain. And he was sure she would reject him. But he had to tell her how he felt or he couldn't live it down. "This ring, I'm hoping proves that. The three bands that join, the three sides of the stone; they represent yesterday, today, and tomorrow—past, present, and future—eternity, and always. That's how long I've loved you…and how long I will love you."

"Kyo…Kyo!" Tohru choked on sobs, but they were soon silenced when he covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss. It seemed to go on forever. Since she couldn't hold him, she placed both hands on his shoulders while one remained around hers and the other on the back of her head. They kissed again and again, the pent up feelings they had spilling out, until the need for air overcame them.

"Kyo…" Tohru said through the last of her tears, a smile on her face. Their foreheads were pressed together and she locked gazes with him, "I love you, too. So much."

Kyo only smiled, letting his eyes show all the happiness hidden inside him that a simple smile couldn't begin to express. He brushed away her tears, kissing her once more. "Hey, what did I tell you about crying?"

Tohru let out a quiet laugh, "I'm sorry." Kyo laughed too. "Y'know, you really gotta stop apologizing for no reason," he said kissing her nose.

"I'm sorr-"

"Gotcha again."

"Oh…!"

Kyo shook his head leaning so that their foreheads touched once more, "You're hopeless."

"Kyo, look outside!" They both went back to the window just as the first rays of sunlight began to creep over the mountaintop. Kyo wrapped his arms loosely around her, so that he wouldn't transform. He leaned in, his lips brushing her ear.

"Merry Christmas Tohru," he whispered. Tohru giggled feeling his breath tickle her ear and grasped one of his hands in hers. "Merry Christmas Kyo."

**The End**

And there you have it! Yeah, in case anyone wondered, I got the "My Angel" phrase on the ring from the movie _The Pacifier_. But I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Merry belated Christmas to all!


End file.
